Do You Love Me?
by luvanime4life
Summary: Random oneshot! Yugi wants Yami and he intends to get him. Hilarious! REPOSTED!


**A/N: **Hello everyone! I was bored so I decided to type up a oneshot because I'm having major writer's block on my other fics.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or _The Contours _song _"Do You Love Me (Now That I Can Dance)"_

**Bold**- Enthusiasm

_**Bold Italic Underline**_- More Enthusiasm

_**Bold Italic**_- You'll See!

_**(Bold Italic Parentheses)**_- You'll See Again!

_**Do You Love Me?**_

(Yugi's POV)

As always it was a nice and sunny day in Domino….Oh who cares?! Really I mean _**come on**_! It's a terrible day! Sure all my friends are here, their smiling and laughing here in my house. Yeah, the hikari's have they're yamis as lovers, but what about _**me**_?! Why can't _**I**_ have _**my**_ yami? I've been flirting with him for **months** and he **_still_ **has no clue as to what I am doing! Oh and get this, did you know **Tea**, as in "use-to-be-my-friend" Tea, is trying to steal _**my**_ man?! And this…oh **this** is the icing on the cake, it **_might_…I repeat **_**MIGHT**_ be _**working**_! I wanna strangle the broad! I'm all big-hearted and all, but **this **is the _**last**___straw that broke the camel's back! Ra, I'm so mad! It's her dancing…that **has **to be it; I know she's a good dancer and all, but damn it! Every time we go out to a club somewhere, she asks **Yami** to dance and literally blows his mind away by the way she moves. UGH, I just wanna **throw up**! Her nasty body grinding up against **my** man, swaying those **disgusting** hips to and fro in a so called "seductive" way to gain his attention. I know I'm shy and all and I hate to admit it, but I can't dance. Yep, that's right you heard me. The "King of Games" has two left feet. **Well you know what**...that's about to change _**right now**_!

* * *

(Normal POV)

Yugi excused himself to head into the kitchen taking Ryou and Malik along with him. The other hikaris knew of Yugi's situation and were more than willing to help out their little friend.

"Ugh, she just gets me so **mad**," Yugi fumed dropping his voice to a whisper. "Did you **see** the way she was flaunting over him?!"

"Yeah, man Yugi, you weren't kidding," Malik ran a hand threw his sandy-blonde hair.

"She really has no sense of decency," Ryou cut in.

Groaning, Yugi placed his head on the counter arms folded, close to tears.

"Don't worry mate," Ryou rubbed Yugi's back. "You'll get Yami; after all you've got us."

"Yeah that's right, " Malik pressed. "We're with you all the way."

Yugi lifted his head up and smiled.

"Thanks, you guys are the best."

Making their way back into the living room where the remaining group sat around laughing, they were just in time to hear…

"Hey, why don't we go out dancing?"

Guess who suggested it?

"Tea you _**always**_ wanna go dancin'," Joey rolled his honey-brown eyes.

"Humph, we'll I can't help it."

"Joey's right…geez, just because you can dance better than all of us, doesn't mean you gotta flaunt it," Tristan added.

"For once he's right about something," Bakura smirked, in which Marik snickered.

"Alright enough you guys, leave Tea alone. So what if she likes dancing, I think it's great to be something your good at." Yami argued.

"Wow thanks Yami." Tea leaned into Yami's personal space.

A sharp pain pierced Yugi's heart, Yami stood up for her. Subconsciously, he clenched his fists. Yami noticing his Light's tenseness gently touched his shoulder.

"Yugi?"

Breaking out of his stupor, Yugi turned to his Dark. "Huh?"

"You alright?"

"Uh...y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He ended with a warm smile, masking his pain.

Yami knew there was something wrong. The change in his Light had not gone unnoticed by him, but he decided to let the issue go...for now. Once they were alone, he would definitely press the matter.

"Anyway," Tea stood. "Let's go!"

Groaning in irritation, everyone complied.

"Do we **have** to go?" Tristan whined as they all made their way out the door. "I mean not **all** of us wanna dance you know."

"Then just sit on the sidelines and me, Yami, and the others will." She glanced towards Yugi. "I know Yugi won't mind the company. Come to think of it…I've never really seen you dance Yugi."

Now the spotlight was on him. Crap!

"Now that you've mentioned it." Marik walked closer to the boy. "I've never really seen the shrimp dan-OW!" He was interrupted by a kick to the shin from Malik and a glare from Yami.

"What was that for?!"

Malik frowned. "Leave Yugi alone."

"Can you even dance?" Bakura smirked. "AH!"

Ryou had elbowed him in the ribs. "Shush Bakura."

"What'd I do?!"

"Leave my hikari out of this!" Yami seethed.

"It doesn't matter," Tea smiled. "We'll all have fun either way, whether he does or not. Oh and Yami, will you dance with me? Please?"

"Sure Tea."

Suddenly a strange sensation filled Yugi to the core. Tea was at it again! Trying to steal _**his**_ yami away from him! **Right in front of him**! The urge and feeling he felt began to consume him. No one, but the other hikaris, noticed his instantaneous change; in which they began to feel too. Something big was coming and coming in fast.

Yugi stepped up. "**HEY!**"

Everyone turned to the small boy.

Yugi walked to the front the group and turned around. Everyone watched confused at his bizarre actions.

The Light then turned his attention towards his Yami. He walked right up to him and said…

_**You broke my heart  
'Cause I couldn't dance  
You didn't even want me around**_

Then he turned to face Tea…pointing his index finger at her.

_**And now I'm back, to let you know  
I can really shake 'em down**_

Somewhere an unknown beat began to play. Yugi then ran into the street, looking at Yami.

_**Do you love me? (I can really move)  
Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)  
Ah do you love? (Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance (dance)**_

Yugi began to sway his hip to the beat with the other hikari's following as back up. There was a short pause. He turned to the group….

**_Watch me now, oh (work, work)  
Ah, work it all baby (work, work)  
Well, you're drivin' me crazy (work, work)  
With a little bit of soul now (work)_**

Yugi bumped, grind, and thrust everywhere and **anywhere**. He was a dancin' fool! Man, was he getting down, shimming here and there as if he owned it. The other hikaris were just as enthusiastic, jumping on cars and break dancing. A crowd began forming, looking and cheering them on as they continued.

_**I can mash-potatoe (I can mash-potatoe)  
And I can do the twist (I can do the twist)**_

Indeed, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all did the mash-potato and the twist in a very seductive way that got their friend's eyes to bulge twice as large and the gathering to whistle and cheer louder.

_**Now tell me baby (tell me baby)  
Mmm, do you like it like this (do you like it like this)**_

Yugi then did a split and smoothly got right back up. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

_**Tell me (tell me)  
Tell me**_

**_Do you love me? (Do you love me)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance (dance)_**

Subconsciously, the Hikari's started unbuttoned and/or taking off their shirts showing off their delectable chests, which drew the crowd into a frenzy and made their friend's head spin. Another short pause. Yugi looked up…

_**Watch me now, oh (work, work)  
Ah, shake it up, shake it (work, work)  
Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down (work, work)  
Ah, little bit of soul now (work)  
**_

Yugi was on his knees shimmin' backward to the ground beneath him. Yami got a great view of his pale chest due to his shirt being unbuttoned. He watch hypnotized as Yugi worked his way back up, then gripping the ground and started riding the pavement like a cowboy on horseback. Boy that got the crowd going as well as Yami…in other places.

_**(work, work)  
Ah, shake it, shake it baby (work, work)  
Ah, you're driving me crazy (work, work)  
Ah, don't get lazy (work)**_

Ryou was no better. He took his shirts and spun it around his head, moving hips in a circular motion. He gripped his hair, then used the shirt as a whip to spank himself. Bakura nearly lost all control due to this display. Malik too was grippin' his hair and grinding against nothing in particular, running a hand down his shirtless well-toned chest, stomach, all the way down to his forbidden area. All around girls as well as guys screamed from all directions. Marik was secretly trying to hold back the urge to jump him.

_**I can mash-potatoe (I can mash-potatoe)  
And I can do the twist (I can do the twist)**_

Yugi then made his way towards Yami, swaying his hips seductively.

_**Well now tell me baby (tell me baby)  
Mmm, do you like it like this (do you like it like this)**_

Yugi presented himself meters to Yami, giving him a suggestive thrust of the pelvis. Yami's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

_**Tell me (tell me)**_

Quickly, Yugi jumped on Yami, grabbed his collar and shook him for all he was worth.

_**Tell me**_

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**_

Letting go, he ran back into the street, slide a few feet on his knees, then stood and turned, pointed at Yami tapping his foot.

**_Do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
(Now, now, now)_**

The Hikaris stopped their spectacle panting heavily and sweating like no tomorrow. They then turned to walk away towards the cheering crowd of newly made fans, leaving their friends behind.

Blinking, Joey stuttered, "Is…is it over?" Just he said that…the Hikari's ran back to them. And it began all over again.

_**HEY!**_

_**(work, work)  
**__**Ah, I'm working hard baby (work, work)  
Well, you're driving me crazy (work, work)  
And don't you get lazy (work)  
**_

They started doing the swim, the slide, whatever they could think of to do. Elvis moves, thrusts, bumps, and grinds from all round, they even put their hands on their heads and swung them around to show their "craziness".

_**(work, work)  
Ah, hey hey baby (work, work)  
Well, you're driving me crazy (work, work)  
And don't you get lazy (work)  
**_

It ended with Yugi in the middle head down fist in the air with Ryou and Malik on either side of him. Ryou's arms folded looking serious and Malik giving off a sexy model pose; one arm on his head, the other practically in his pants. The mob went crazy clapping, hooting, and hollering for the awesome show and as fast as the came, they dispersed. Once things seemed back to normal, the "sane" part of the gang took a good look at their friends/lovers.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stood breathless before them, sweating and panting from all the stunts and singing they had done within the past few minutes. All was silent, not one peep was uttered as the gang stared at the Hikaris after their bizarre, if not arousing performance.

"Ummm…I'm going to take Ryou home to bed," Bakura stated hesitantly.

"Yeeeah, Malik too. I'm going to try and make some nice hot soup and check his temperature," Marik followed grabbing his opposite's arm fast walking down the street.

"Me too," Yami gently guided Yugi towards the Game Shop. "Umm…I think that's enough fun for today."

With that said, Yami shut the door to the shop.

"What just happened?" Tea blinked.

"Yugi, Ryou, and Malik went bonkers and started a musical number out in the open." Joey replied.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm going home where everything makes sense," Tristan spoke heading towards his motorcycle.

"I guess we should too. Way too much to process," Joey stated following Tristan's example.

"B-But Yugi…Ryou…Malik….t-they…Yugi...I-Yami a-"

"Just go home Tea." Joey pushed the said brunette into the direction of her house, which he didn't know, so basically he just pushed her in a direction _**away**_ from the Game Shop.

* * *

Inside Yami helped Yugi into the house and sat him down on the couch. Yugi hadn't said a word sense he was brought back in.

Kneeling before his hikari, Yami looked…well wanted to look into those amethyst eyes he loved oh so much, but sadly they were hidden under blonde locks.

"You know…" Yami started, in which Yugi flinched slightly. "I had already loved you…even before you started dancing."

Yugi's breath hitched. Had Yami just said...

Yugi slowly looked up to see Yami smiling at him lovingly. "You what?"

The Dark chuckled. "I said…" he leaned up and kissed those soft pink lips he'd wanted to taste in forever. "I already loved you, before you knew started dancing."

"Bu-but…I…Tea," he blushed.

Yami frowned. "What about her?"

"I-I thought-" Yami silenced him with another kiss causing him to moan.

"Tea is a friend…nothing more. And besides…" he gripped his Light's unbuttoned shirt smirking. "That **little **'act' of yours, got me very…excited."

Yugi blushed ten-fold. "Uhh….well…ummm…that's- AH!"

Yami nibbled his earlobe gently pushing him down on the couch.

"I don't think I can control myself."

His warm breath tickled Yugi's ear causing him to shiver.

"Then don't." He stated huskily back.

Both of them exchange smirks…this was the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

* * *

The next few days, the Hikari's spent most of their days in bed…on the count of they were too in much **pain** to get up.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's my oneshot. Ain't I random?! Please Review and tell how it was.


End file.
